Upraising Darkness
by Tyki-TeaseXD
Summary: Minari, a girl who finished her journey through the Hoenn Region, starts a new one towards the Orre Region. Her dream: To catch one of every Dark-type there is except one, she only wants to meet a Darkrai. She never understood why people were scared of them and she wanted to figure it out. What happens when she runs into one in need of help as Cipher returns? (Rated for language)
1. Leaving Home Again

_**Alright...so this is a new story I'm starting, only my second ever, and I have no idea how it's going to turn out as I don't make plot lines lol I create it as I go. I have never done a pokemon story ever and I hope this turns out good. This will not delay my updates on my other story Noble's Insanity, if anything it'll increase how soon they're posted!**_

_**EDIT: I've gone ahead and edited this chapter while making the next one, making it better. Also In case anyone is wondering, this story is about a girl who finished a journey with her brother and after returning home, sets out on one on her own for fun. No relationships except for close friendship between her and her pokemon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon, all belongs to GAMEFREAK**_

* * *

_There is darkness in every light, and light in every darkness. Darkness can consume anyone, but those with no one are left to be consumed quickly. Everyone needs someone to be their light, no matter who or what they are...but what if no one will be that light light for you and are completely consumed by the darkness? What would happen if someone tried to bring light into a being who has been completely consumed by their darkness?_

Minari Kagetora was a young woman with shoulder length lilac colored hair, which was tied up in a pony tail except for her bangs that were parted to the sides, and aqua green eyes from Rydrake Village on an island near the Hoen Region. She wore a black tank top under a navy blue hoodie with baggy dark grey jeans and black boots.

Having returned home after adventuring around Hoen for about a year and 5 months, meeting new people, having fun and making a family of pokemon. While she had been on her journey, her family built a barn house on their farmland for her pokemon that are too big to get in the house.

That's where she was now, in the barn house feeding her Flygon named Kirai and Metagross named Draten. She loved all her pokemon, dearly. When she grabbed the pokemon food bag off the ground, the rest of her pokemon ran in. In order of when she got them, her Swampert name Gabriel, Gallade named Ravynn, Manectric named Simon, Absol named Silus and the one she found when she arrived back on the island and was on her way home: Eevee named Kaguya. The Eevee was an abnormal one though. The fur that was normally a light brown is gray and the normally tan fur around the neck is white.

Putting the bag on the high shelf she petted all the members of the family she brought home with her on their heads. "Don't worry all of you. I'll be back for visits" she reassured them.

"Don't worry sis. I'll take good care of them" a voice said behind her. Looking back, she saw her three year older brother with short crimson hair and jade-green eyes, Weston. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He had traveled with her for the beginning of her journey before going their separate ways, he went for the gyms and she went for the adventure. He had finished his journey first with a Sceptile, Gardevior, Altaria, Sableye, Glalie and Lopunny.

"I'm sure you will Wes. I'll be back soon" she said, smiling.

"Heh, sure you will...go out and have some fun with your mission"

She gaped. "Mission? This is an adventure on a whole new level!" Eevee barked an agreement, making Weston laugh. After being home for about 7 months she had the urge to want to catch 1 of every dark-type and making a team of 6 of them. Ever since she was a child she has adored dark-type pokemon. She loved ghost types too but they were trickier. But also, she wanted the chance to meet or at least see the legendary dark-type pokemon she had read and heard rumors about, Darkrai. She didn't understand why people were so scared and hateful towards it, but she wanted answers and this would give her an opportunity as well to get them. Sadly she had to wait about two or three months for winter to end...she hated the cold!

"Just get going. I'll take care of them."

"You better" she mumbled as she opened the door to leave but was stopped as something grabbed her shoulder. Looking back, it was her Gallade and he looked sad. "I'll be fine buddy."

He nodded and let go but still watched her. She turned and gave him a hug which he returned. Her Gallade had to be the one out of the entire team that was most attached to her other than Manectric. He was always over-protective of her since he evolved into a Kirlia from a Ralts, even more so than her first that had just evolved into a Marshtomp.

Letting him go, she turned and left, not looking back. Weston watched her leave, standing by Gallade. She grabbed her black bag off the front porch of the house and threw it on as she made her way of her family's farmland to leave the village, her Eevee walking beside her.

* * *

_**It's short but just the beginning to something great I hope. Reviews would be very appreciated, thank you! See you all next week...hopefully ^^'**_


	2. Arriving in Orre

_**I have returned! And not a whole month later. I haven't bothered with the Orre region since I last played Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD years ago so this might be...a little choppy on the details of the towns. Hope you enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon, Game Freak does...**_

* * *

Minari walked off of the ship in Gateon Port with her Eevee in her arms. She smiled as she looked at the bustling seaside town, smelling in the air of the Orre region. She has heard that pokemon from all different regions seemed to inhabit this region and wanted to travel it and learn its mysteries as she went about her dream.

She walked into the Pokemon Center she found as she wandered and up to the nurse and asked "Can I use one of your phones?"

The nurse smiled. "Go right ahead! There just over to the side."

Walking over PC she chose the phone mode and dialed her number, knowing her brother would pick up almost instantly. As if on cue, the line picked up and she was seeing Weston on the screen grinning like the fool he is. "Hey there's my short-stack of a younger sister!"

"I AM NOT THAT SHORT!" she yelled at him. She HATED it when he would call her short, and it was sometimes in languages she didn't understand.

He snickers on the other side before smiling. "So I see you made over the ocean safely. How was it?"

She groaned. "Boring, honestly. And it was very vast..."

His deep laughter rang from the PC and she just glared at him. The he saw from her, he was sure that if glares could do damage, he'd be a pile of ashes already. He shook his head, remembering why she was even calling. "You're pokemon are doing just fine, though it's still hard to convince Ravynn you're okay."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm honestly not surprised. That's just how he's always been and I don't think he's changing anytime soon."

"Right" He agreed before smiling sadly. "Just take care sis, please. Have fun and tell your little Eevee hi for me~!"

"Yeah, sure" she agreed before saying bye and ending the call. Stretching, she looked outside to see if had become dark.

She walked up to the nurse and asked for a room to stay in for the night before making her way to it. Walking in, she tossed her bag to floor next to the bed and then released Kaguya out of her pokeball. It shook itself before happily jumping on the bed. She took of her shoes and promptly collapsed on the bed, not expecting her Eevee to jump on her playfully. Trying to move Kaguya off, she groaned as she kept coming back with no sign of calming down. Well, this might be a long night for her now...

* * *

_**Sorry this is so short! I'm not use to writing Pokemon fanfics and I'm still trying to get use to it as I had to redo this one about three times before liking it. Please leave a review! I'd like to know your guy's thoughts on it. See ya next time~**_


	3. Important Information

_**This is not an update, though some of you might have hoped it was. I have my reasons. All I ask is you go to my profile. Everything about what's been going on and what's going to happen is there. Thank you.**_


End file.
